narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chamū
is a trained circus animal from the circus that Michiru purchases. Background Chamū was the only sabre-toothed tiger in captivity. He worked alongside Kiki in a circus and was their best act. Personality Chamū has been a loving pet to Hikaru ever since he saved him. Now Chamū will work really hard to protect his owner and friends. Abilities Chamū is a large sabre-toothed tiger. His entire body is muscle and he can jump really high and far even while carrying people on his back. He has big sharp claws and fangs that he uses to attack his enemies. He is also very agile. Plot Overview Chamū never really liked the presence of humans and only trusted his longtime companion monkey, Kiki. After playing part in a challenge for Hikaru Tsuki, Hikaru won. As cause of being rich, Hikaru said that he wanted his reward to be the entire circus itself, and all the animals with it. The circus owner hesitantly agreed. Hikaru then got started by trying to befriend Chamū with an apple, but resulted in Chamū roaring and jumping at him to attack. Naruto interfered and saved Hikaru, embarrassing Hikaru. On a second attempt to befriend him in a cage with an apple, the result was the same thing. Hikaru got frustrated with this and thought of letting all the other animals die in the storm, just because of Chamū. Naruto made him repent this action afterwards, giving Hikaru the feels to go for Chamū in the storm and save him. He tried to save Chamū but almost fell with him and Kiki to the water, until Naruto used Shadow Clone Technique to take all of them out and throw them back to the ship. In the aftermath, Chamū took a circle around Hikaru and let Hikaru pat him for this, becoming very warm and thinking of Hikaru as a more reliable figure. Later on, when Naruto and the others were talking about a way to save Michiru from his death by Shabadaba, Chamū and Kiki came in silence, which meant they wanted to go to. With Kakashi putting his plan into effect, Chamū joined the circus to jump through hoops. Later when Ishidate brushed off the fighters from Korega's team, he came to the roof, ready to kill Hikaru. Chamū growled at him. Then, Naruto came and took Ishidate into battle, delaying Hikaru from his kill. Naruto got brushed aside too, but used power from the Nine-Tails to match Ishidate's power, and held him back for even more time. With Hikaru seeing Michiru breaking his wooden surface, and getting hanged, it had him shed tears, until Naruto shouted to him that there's still hope. Hikaru then rode him in order to get a closer shot using a bow and an arrow a member of Korega's team gave him to cut the rope hanging his father, Michiru. Naruto then used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to cushion Michiru, Hikaru, and Chamū from their fall, and to crush Ishidate. After Ishidate prepared to use his Petrification Gauntlet to finish turning Naruto with his left leg turned into stone, completely into stone, Chamū along with Kiki, restrained Ishidate, allowing an injured Michiru and incapacitated Naruto to hit him with the Crescent Moon Rasengan. In the aftermath, Chamū took King Michiru's boat to the Land of the Moon with Hikaru waving good-bye at Naruto. es:Chamū